Drizzt Do'Urden
Drizzt Do'Urden -''' Mroczny elf, poszukiwacz przygód. O Drizzcie Do'Urdenie jest męskim drowim tropicielem. Jest drowem który porzucił zarówno złe ścieżki swojego ludu, jak i ich dom w Podmroku, by stać się legendarnym bohaterem Północy. Drizzt jest synem najlepszego fechmistrza Menzoberranzan – Zaknafeina, który został złożony w ofierze przez Malice Do'Urden (matkę opiekunkę ówczesnego dziewiątego domu Menzoberranzan) – Pajęczej Królowej Lolth. Drizzt przemierza krainy wraz z przyjaciółmi: krasnoludem Bruenorem Battlehammerem, ludzką kobietą Catti-brie, barbarzyńcą Wulfgarem i niziołkiem Regisem. Jego największymi wrogami są demon Errtu (pokonany lecz nie unicestwiony przez Drizzta) oraz skrytobójca Artemis Entreri z Calimportu, niemal dorównujący Drizztowi zdolnościami szermierczymi i zwinnością. Nazwisko drowa pochodzi od nazwy domu, z którego się wywodzi. Dawna i formalna nazwa Domu Do'Urden to Daermon N'a'Shezbaernon. Drizzt urodził się w 1297 DR jako trzeci chłopiec Domu Do'Urden, lecz tuż po narodzeniu śmierć jego brata Nalfeina wyniosła go w hierarchi na miejsce drugiego chłopca (księcia służebnego). Początkowo miał być złożony w ofierze Lolth przez jego siostrę Brizę podczas ataku jego domu na Dom DeVir, lecz śmierć Nalfeina odwiodła matkę opiekunkę Malice od poświęcenia życia nowonarodzonego Drizzta. Przez pierwsze dziesięć lat życia opiekunką Drizzta była Vierna, która miała przygotować malca do roli księcia służebnego, głównie zlecając mu zadania sprzątania. Młody drow uczył się zwyczajów panujących wsród społeczeństwa oraz podstawowych zdolności, jakimi odznaczała się szlachta, w czym wykazywał się nadzwyczajną bystrością. Opanował zdolność lewitacji w wieku pięciu lat. W wieku dziesięciu lat Vierna przestała wychowywać Drizzta, który został księciem służebnym domu, natomiast w wieku szesnastu lat zgodnie z panującymi zasadami, stał się pełnoprawnym drugim chłopcem Domu Do'Urden i rozpoczął trening pod okiem najlepszego fechmistrza Menzoberranzan i zarazem swego ojca - Zaknafeina. W czasie następnych trzech lat (1316 DR) najmłodszy szlachcic domu zaprzyjaźnił się ze swym mistrzem i odniósł ogromne postępy w treningu z oburęcznym użyciem dwóch sejmitarów, które stały się ulubionym orężem drowa. W wyniku przekonań wpojonych Drizztowi przez Zaknafeina, jego matka opiekunka próbowała zniszczyć dobroduszność w młodzieńcu zmuszając go do zabicia Byuchyucha, a następnie posyłając go do Melee-Magthere. Klasa Drizzta liczyła dwudziestu pięciu uczniów. Przez cały okres swej nauki był najlepszym uczniem nie tylko wśród rówieśników, lecz także wśród starszych roczników. Trenował pod okiem Hatch'neta oraz swego brata Dinina i zdobył sobie wielkie uznanie wśród mistrzów akademii swymi nadzwyczajnymi umiejętnościami. Pod koniec swej edukacji dowiadywał się powoli całej mrocznej prawdy o swej rodzinie stopniowo odcinając się od zła i chaosu panującego w społeczeństwie drowów. Nie pozwolił, aby Akademia go zmanipulowała. Podczas ostatniego roku w Melee-Magthere, Drizzt trafił do Sorcere, a jego mentorem został Masoj Hun'ett. Ostatnie sześć miesięcy szkolenia młody drow odbył w Arach-Tinilith, co również było dla niego najgorszym okresem w ciągu ostatnich lat. Na ceremonii zakończenia Drizzt wykazał wielką niesubordynację, którą niemal przypłacił życiem zesłany przez Viernę w rozpadlinę driderów w zamian za obrazę Lolth. Po głośnym zakończeniu edukacji Drizzt wrócił do swego domu. Wkrótce po tym rozpoczął patrole, gdzie poznał panterę Gunehwyvar będącą w posiadaniu Masoja Hun'ett również uczestniczącego w patrolowaniu. W czasie, gdy grupa Dinina została najlepszą grupą patrolową, zlecono im wypad na powierzchnię, gdzie udało im się zlikwidować grupkę elfów. Wtedy to Drizzt zrozumiał okrucieństwo swej rasy, w tajemnicy przed innymi oszczędzając małą elfią dziewczynkę, przez co dom Do'Urden nieświadomy utracił łaskę Lolth. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu Drizzt uczestniczący w jednej z wypraw mającej za zadanie zlikwidować svirfneblinów, które zapuściły się niedaleko Menzoberranzan, został pojmany przez Belwara, lecz wkrótce odbity przez ścigający ich patrol. Po zabiciu Masoja Hun'ett, Drizzt przejął od niego figurkę Guenhwyvar i stał się panem magicznej pantery. W tym samym czasie złożono w ofierze jego ojca Zaknafeina, dlatego po powrocie do domu Drizzt postanowił uciec z Menzoberranzan sprzeciwiając się złu panującemu w społeczeństwie drowów i bolejąc po stracie najbliższej osoby. Ucieczka z Menzoberranzan wpędziła Drizzta w dziesięć lat tułaczki po tunelach Podmroku jedynie w towarzystwie Guenhwyvar, co niemal zabiło w nim osobowość i obudziło pierwotne, zwierzęce instynkty. Miał wtedy około czterdziestu lat. Zmęczony życiem w samotności Drizzt postanowił oddać się w ręce svirfneblinów z Blingdenstone, które początkowo chciały stracić drowa, lecz ostatecznie oddały go pod opiekę Belwara. Przez pobyt w mieście Drizzt zaprzyjaźnił się ze społecznością głębinowych gnomów i uczestniczył nawet w górniczych ekspedycjach, lecz ostatecznie musiał odejść z miasta z powodu niebezpieczeństwa jakim obarczył lud Blingdenstone związanym z byciem poszukiwanym przez swą matkę opiekunkę. Początkowo w tunele Podmroku wyruszył wraz z Belwarem, gdzie po jakimś czasie spotkał m.in. Clackera - pecza uwięzionego w ciele hakowej poczwary przez czarodzieja Bristera. Po nieudanej próbie odwrócenia zaklęcia jakie ciążyło na Clackerze, Drizzt wyruszył w tunele wraz z nim i Belwarem. Podczas podróży zostali zaatakowani przez illithidów i szybko obezwładnieni za pomocą psionicznych ataków, po czym zostali uwięzieni. Drizzt, podobnie jak inni został niewolnikiem łupieżców umysłu, zaś do jego zadań należało masowanie, czyszczenie i opieka nad Centralnym Mózgiem społeczności illithidów. Z niewoli wyswobodziła go Guenhwyvar, zabijając główny mózg i tym samym zrywając więzy mentalne wszystkich niewolników. Po wydostaniu się z zamku illithidów, Drizzt napotkał zin-carlę Zaknafeina i stoczył z nim pierwszą potyczkę niemal tracąc życie, lecz został uratowany przez Clackera. Druga potyczka między zin-carlą, a Drizztem miała miejsce na pomoście nad jeziorem kwasu. Z powodu długiego okresu istnienia ożywieńca jego dusza powoli zaczęła odzyskiwać władzę nad ciałem podczas bitwy i Zaknafein uwolnił się spod kontroli Malice, odbywając krótką rozmowę z Drizztem, po czym rzucając się z pomostu do morza kwasu. Po walce Drizzt wraz z Belwarem wrócili do Blingdenstone, lecz mrocznemu elfowi pozwolono tam zostać jedynie przez tydzień, podczas którego postanowił wyruszyć samotnie na powierzchnię. Po wielu dniach drogi Drizzt dotarł do wyjścia z Podmroku, które znajdowało się na południowych stokach Gór Rauvin niedaleko wioski Maldobar. Początkowy okres spędzony na powierzchni był dla Drizzta prawdziwym utrapieniem, gdy tylko wschodziło słońce. Za dnia próbował przyzwyczaić się do jego palących promieni, choć musiał co chwilę wracać do ciemnej jaskini. Podczas pierwszej dalszej wyprawy zetknął się z grupką gnolli, które doprowadziły go na skraj farmy z zamiarem mordu mieszkańców, przez co zostały uśmiercone rękami drowa. Kilka następnych dni zajęła elfowi obserwacja zachowań i zwyczajów ludzi. W czasie tym doszło do przypadkowego spotkania drowa z najmłodszym synem farmera, które skończyło się ucieczką chłopca. Następnego dnia Drizzt sprowokowany podstępem zaciekawionych dzieci farmera Bartłomieja wyszedł im naprzeciw, lecz dzieci uciekły przestraszone, gdyż najstarszy z nich Connor rozpoznał, że jest drowem. W niedługim czasie od tego spotkania grupa farmerów z Maldobar wybrała się na poszukiwania Drizzta, lecz ostatecznie została wykiwana przez drowa. Po tych wydarzeniach Ulgulu przemieniony w mrocznego elfa zabił rodzinę Thistledownów w ich własnym domu. Gdy Drizzt odkrył zbrodnię wpadł w ogromną złość i zapragnął odszukać zabójcę. Po drodze do celu stoczył walkę z Tephanisem i udało mu się pochwycić skrzata, po czym cisnąć nieprzytomnym w dół urwiska, lecz podczas lotu Tephanis odzyskał przytomność i ochronił się przed bolesnym upadkiem za pomocą czaru lewitacji. Drizzt dotarł do jaskini Ulgulu i razem z Guenhwyvar stoczył ciężką walkę z nim i Kempfaną. Zdołał zabić Kempfanę, jednak odniósł poważne obrażenia uniemożliwiające mu dalszą walkę z Ulgulu. Na szczęście dla drowa ostatni z barghestów spadł z urwiska zabijając się, gdy ten odwołał panterę na plan astralny. Gdy Drizzt ocknął się z nieprzytomności musiał uciec przed rozzłoszczonym masakrą Piwobrzuchem. Ostatecznie drow zabił olbrzyma przedtem zastawiając na niego pułapkę, w którą olbrzym wpadł. Za Drizztem w pogoń wyruszyła drużyna Dove Falconhand. Po wielu dniach pościgu drow postanowił nawiązać kontakt ze ścigającymi zbliżając się do Kellindila, który zaślepiony nienawiścią zaatakował drowa, co spowodowało jego ucieczkę. Podczas dalszego pościgu Drizzt zdecydował się pomóc ścigającej go drużynie osaczonej przez kamiennych gigantów niemal samemu tracąc przy tym życie. Widząc poświęcenie drowa drużyna Dove zdecydowała się zaniechać pościgu za nim. Drizzt zdecydował się opuścić okolice Maldobar w poszukiwaniu nowego domu, którym tymczasowo stała się Przełęcz Martwego Orka, a konkretniej miejsce, gdzie Rzeka Rauvin miała swoje źródła spływając ze skał. Mieszkając w jaskini początkowo jego życie polegało na łowieniu ryb i zapewnieniu sobie przetrwania w niegościnnym klimacie górskim. Gdy nadeszła zima, drow zmienił schronienie na nieco głębszą jaskinię w większym stopniu chroniącą przed chłodem, którą dzielił z niedźwiedziem Bąblem. Baldur's Gate Drizzt podróżuje do Krainy Lodowego Wichru, daleko na północ. W pobliżu jeziora rybaków otoczyło go pary gnolli. Chociaż drow potrafi są bezproblemowo poradzić w takim starciu poprosi o drobne wsparcie bohaterów. Można: * Pomóc Drizztowi * Zignorować * Zabić Drizzta Decyzja ma wpływ na drugą część. Jeśli teraz zaatakujesz Drizzta, w Cienie Amn będzie wrogo nastawiony, a walka z nim to ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. Taktyka * Najlepiej, by jak najwięcej osób w drużynie posiadało łuki lub inną broń dystansową. Należy pamiętać o dużej liczbie amunicji, bo Drizzta trafiają tylko krytyki. Posyłamy wszystkich członków drużyny na wyspę znajdującą się trochę na północy (należy obejść jezioro, a znajdziemy ścieżkę na wyspę pośrodku jeziora), za wyjątkiem jednego, który musi mieć miksturę niewidzialności. Mikstura szybkości też mile widziana. Wypijamy miksturę szybkości i atakujemy osobą, która pozostała, Drizzta. Najlepiej, aby też posiadała broń dystansową. Drizzt zacznie ją gonić, więc podbiegamy do brzegu jeziora. Czekamy, aż podejdzie blisko i łykamy miksturę niewidzialności. Drizzt nas nie widzi, ale widzi tych, co są na wyspie. Zaczynamy prowadzić ostrzał z dystansu, a osoba, która go ściągnęła do brzegu jeziora, biegnie na wyspę, by dołączyć do atakujących. Drizzt nie będzie wstanie pójść na wyspę, gdyż nie będzie znał drogi :). Wyszukiwanie ścieżki jest za niskie, by tam dotarł. Po paru minutach Drizzt padnie martwy. * Prostszy sposób, choć niekoniecznie szybszy to przyzwanie sporej ilości potworów i osaczenie nimi Drizzta podczas gdy drużyna będzie go ostrzeliwać * Przyzwij byle jakiego potwora i rzuć na niego Nienaruszalną Sferę Otiluke'a. Zaatakuj Drizzta na dystans, on podejdzie do potwora i będzie go bił, ale nie wyrządzi mu szkód pod wpływem zaklęcia. Wtedy reszta drużyny może go ostrzeliwywać. Za ubicie Drizzta 12000 PD, reputacja obniża się, ale można wziąć Pałasz +3: Żagiew Mrozu, Pałasz +5: Obrońca, Mitrylowa kolczuga +4. Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn W Mieście grot pojawia się iluzja Drizzta. Dopasować do niego należy sejmitar, by rozwikłać zagadkę. Po opuszczeniu Podmroku, udając się do miasta Drizzt jego drużyna będą szukać Młota Bojowego Bruenora. Jeśli bohater w pierwszej części gry zaatakował Drizzta, nie będzie on przychylnie nastawiony. Jeżeli jednak bohater pomógł Drizztowi z gnollami w pierwszej części, w tej odwdzięczy się pomagając polować na Bodhi w Athkatli. Wadą Drizzta w kryptach jest to, że może on szybko zabić Bodhi, a protagonista nie dostanie punktów doświadczenia. Taktyka Po pierwsze, jeśli mamy w teamie Keldorna, radzę od razu go odłączyć, gdyż jeśli zaatakujemy Drowa, on sam stanie przeciwko Nam! Jeśli chodzi o czary, jakie możemy rzucić jeszcze na poprzedniej lokacji, to są to: Kamienne skóry, Warunkowania i wszelakiej maści Sekwencery. Do Warunkowania proponuję włożyć Kamienną, do Mniejszego sekwencera 2x Magiczny pocisk, do Sekwencera: Ognistą kulę, Lodową nawałnicę i Emocje, a do Wyzwalacza zaklęć: Zabójczą chmurę, Zabójczą mgłę i Wielkie osłabienie! Po zapewnieniu sobie tej jakże nieznacznej ochrony, możemy wyruszać... Napotykamy na sławetną drużynę Mrocznego Elfa i wdajemy się z nim w rozmowę. Po niedługiej konwersacji, rozpoczynamy walkę. Magami odpalamy sekwencery na tyły wroga (najlepiej w Regisa), kapłanem rzucamy Burzę ognia (w to samo miejsce , a wojami łykamy jakieś miksturki lub korzystamy z podręcznych przedmiotów (np. z Ulepszonego przyspieszenia ruchów - Pierścień Gaxxa)! Drizzt od razu przyzwie Guenhwyvar i to nią powinniśmy się najpierw zająć. Podbiegnie też do nas krasnolud, zaś reszta pozostanie na razie na swoich pierwotnych miejscach, co chwila odnosząc obrażenia od chmurek i Burzy :). Tak na dobrą sprawę, Regis powinien paść od samych obszarówek, a Wulfgar i Catti odnieść poważne obrażenia. W czasie gdy zbrojni naparzają w Panterę, magami rzucamy następne obszarówki, Wyładowanie lub Obniżenie odporności na Drizzt'a. Po śmierci Kota, fighterzy powinni zająć się mocno już rannym Bruenorem, a czarodzieje, czarownicy, bardowie dobijać barbarzyńcę i kapłankę! W pewnym momencie zaatakuje nas sam Mroczny, ale (o ile to możliwe) nie atakujmy go, dopóki reszta jego teamu nie będzie martwa... A gdy już będzie, łykamy Miksturki Leczenia i całą drużyną atakujemy Drizzt'a! Magowie po solidnym Obniżeniu odporności ładują Magiczne pociski i Ogniste strzały, a Kapłan leczy i przyzywa (jeśli to konieczne) pomocników. Zbrojni (najlepiej na Przyspieszeniu) cały czas atakują drowa i w razie potrzeby wycofują się na zmianę. Występowanie * Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy * Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (gra) Modyfikacje * Jego rola w pierwszej części jest większa, w trakcie trwania modyfikacji The Drizzt Saga. Powiązane strony Drizzt Do'Urden article on the ''Forgotten Realms Wiki''''', a guide to the fantasy universe named the Forgotten Realms. Kategoria:NPC Kategoria:Drowy Kategoria:Towarzysze z modów en:Drizzt Do'Urden